


Just Normal Teenage Rebellion

by stonyandco



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Everyone is fine, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nothing bad happens though, Superfamily, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking, Worried Parents, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyandco/pseuds/stonyandco
Summary: Peter has a bad trip after experimenting a bit with drugs, and Tony and Steve are worried that it's more than just teenage rebellion.





	Just Normal Teenage Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of hopefully more writing that will be posted this year! This is for horsecrazy97 from tumblr, as a prize for my giveaway. I hope you like it!
> 
> ~
> 
> Also, there is no suicide, but there are talks of a character potentially being suicidal (he's not). So please be careful if this triggers you!

“What are we supposed to do about this Steve? He’s never done anything like this before!” Tony shook a bit as he spoke, choosing not to continue drinking his coffee.

“Except for when he got bit by a radioactive spider and developed superpowers. And instead of telling us he became Spiderman and would sneak out behind our back, stay out super late, and put himself in extremely dangerous situations while fighting crime.” Steve stated, earning him a glare from his husband.

“Drugs and alcohol are a little different than fighting crime.”

“Not really though. Both are super dangerous and could kill him. I’m not saying the Spiderman stuff is negating what happened last night; it actually makes me more worried,” Steve mumbled into his coffee, causing Tony to sit up a bit straighter, eyes widening.

“What do you mean?”

“What if there’s something more to this recklessness? Not just normal teenage rebellion, but what if he genuinely doesn’t care if he lives or dies?” There was a pregnant pause between the two as Tony processed what Steve was trying to say.

“I think that’s a little extreme…” Tony said, getting up and walking to the sink, dumping his barely touched coffee down the sink drain. He rubbed his chest as he refused to look at Steve, obviously concerned.

“But what if it’s not? He was such a cautious kid growing up, and in the last 6 months he’s done a complete 180 and has done a lot of extremely reckless things. Last night was a really bad trip. I didn’t even know getting drunk and high at the same time was a thing, but he did it and he was delusional and seemed to be having some sort of panic attack? It almost seemed like he was having a psychotic break, I thought he was seriously going to try and hurt himself or worse. He even tried to run off a couple times because he didn’t think we were real,” Steve sighed, head in his hands as he thought about his son’s screams of terror from the night before. “I don’t even want to think about what would have happened if Ned hadn’t come and gotten us.”

“Did he mention anything to Natasha when she took him home?” Tony asked.

“No. Said she spent the whole ride just trying to keep him calm and reassure him that Peter would be fine.” Both went quiet as the as they say in thought, neither having touched their breakfast.

“Well,” Tony spoke up after some time had passed, “we still need to answer my original question. What are we going to do about it?”

Steve sighed, unsure of the answer, but before he had the chance to speak, both saw Peter enter the kitchen, looking like he just rolled out of bed.

“Hey kiddo,” Tony said, walking over to Peter, combing his hand through his son’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a bus. Repeatedly,” the teenager mumbled, leaning in a bit to his father's touch.

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Tony said, guiding his son to sit down at the table, “Why don’t you eat some breakfast.”

“It’ll probably help you feel better,” Steve mentioned when he saw Peter hesitate. After a contemplative pause, he nodded his head, and Steve pushed his plate over to Peter.

For several minutes, the family sat in silence as Peter ate. No one wanted to be the first one to speak, especially with such a big elephant in the room. Unsurprisingly, Tony was the first to open his mouth.

“What happened last night Peter?” Tony asked, not an ounce of anger in his voice.

“I mean, you know I got crossed, but other than that I’m not really sure,” Peter mumbled. “I’ve never done it before, but I was curious about it, so Ned said he could get some alcohol and I stole a little bit from Uncle Bruce and we tried it. I had no idea what happened last night though was possible.”

“Why were you curious at all? Have you drank or gotten high before?” Steve asked, not liking what he had just heard. Peter shrank a bit in his seat.

“Yes to both?” He answered, before rushing the rest of his response, “It’s just that my powers changed everything and I wanted to see how I would react to both of them. Not that I ever did it before I got my powers! And Ned was curious too, so we’d do it together. He just wasn’t interested in mixing the two last night. You know, just normal teenage rebellion?”

Steve and Tony both sighed, unsure of the answer they just received. It didn’t go unnoticed by Peter though.

“What? Is there something else?” Peter wondered. Steve and Tony looked at each other as if having their own silent conversation before Steve spoke up again.

“It just seems like it’s been less rebellion and more dangerous recklessness,” Steve spoke, “A lot of unnecessary risks that could have caused some serious harm to yourself. We’re just worried that there’s more to this than just being curious and rebellious, especially because of the stress you’ve been under lately.”

It took a minute for Peter to connect everything that his father had said, but once he saw the deep worry from Steve and Tony being close to tears, it hit him.

“Oh my god I’m not suicidal if that’s what you’re thinking!” Peter nearly shouted.

“Baby it’s okay if you are, we just want to help you so you don’t feel like that anymore,” Tony said, rubbing Peter’s shoulder, tears dangerously close to falling.

“No! I swear I’m not. Why would you even think that?! It was one bad trip last night but I swear I had no idea it would happen. And if I did I never would have done it!” Peter exclaimed, tears now in his eyes. He threw himself into Tony’s arms, terrified that he had even made his parents think that it may be true. Tony couldn’t even speak, sobbing from the fear that it could have been, so Steve was the one who continued the conversation.

“It’s just that, on top of when you got bit by that spider and didn’t tell us. And then becoming Spiderman. Just a lot of really dangerous risks made us worry.” As he spoke, Steve got up and wrapped his arms around his sobbing family, barely keeping the tears at bay himself. After a few minutes of hugging, even after the tears had subsided, Peter pulled away.

“I’m sorry I made you guys ever worry about that. But no, I promise, I’m not trying to kill myself. Just stupid teenage rebellion. Well, maybe not that stupid because the exact reason we did it here was in case something went wrong because I do know there are always risks when using drugs and drinking. I know with Spiderman and stuff it’s a little different, but it’s just that. Everyone does it. I’m just, not a little kid anymore,” Peter explained. Tony went back to combing his hand through Peter’s hand. 

“We know kid. We just worry. It’s our job as parents to worry about you constantly.”

“Yeah,” Steve added, “And if you are ever feeling like that, please come talk to us. We just want you happy and healthy.” Peter smiled at that.

“I know, and I will. Thanks.” They sat in easy silence for a few minutes, all eating food now before Tony spoke up.

“Well, now that we know it was just teenage stupidity, I think being grounded for two weeks from everything ought to be a good punishment.” He said with a goofy grin.

“Wait, what? But we just had this huge heart to heart!” Peter protested.

“Yes, but you admitted it was just being rebellious and nothing more. And just like every teen does that, every dumb one that gets caught gets punished.”

“That’s not fair,” Peter grumbled.

“It could be three weeks and include no Spiderman patrol instead of just limited patrol,” Steve spoke up. Peter’s eyes widened as he shook his head.

“I think two weeks works,” Peter said, earning him a laugh from both his parents.


End file.
